


Doctor's Wolf (Rewrite)

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [36]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprinting (Twilight), Mates, Meddling Face of Boe, Pack Dynamics, Shifters, Sisters of Plentitude, Telepathic Bond, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Kaya Black is Jacob's older sister. What would happen if she was somehow thrown into the craziness that is aliens and time travel? She meets her imprint and gets used to the differences between what she knows and what is real. The Doctor, on the other hand, finds out that there's more to the universe than he knew and even if it didn't seem that way, he wouldn't have to be alone forever.
Relationships: Donna Noble & Original Female Character(s), Jack Harkness & Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black & Original Female Character(s), Martha Jones & Original Female Character(s), Rose Tyler & Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), The Pack (Twilight) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Doctor's Wolf (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetwilight/gifts).



> Hey guys. I know that I seem to be doing this a lot... Posting and/or rewriting stuff but I'm really hoping to finish at least some of my Fics soon :P Not sure how successful I'm going to be but here goes nothing. 
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with the original Fic, so here is my new try. It starts in Series 2 instead of Series 3 and won't have the two different universes. I hope you'll like this and that you leave a comment or two.
> 
> Nick

“Jake?“ Kaya’s voice echoed through the Black residence as she hurried down the stairs. Her younger brother had promised to join her in Seattle today to look for a birthday present for their father before she had to go back to Stanford on Monday. She was currently in the last semester of her double degree in mechanical and electrical engineering “Jake? Are you ready to go?”

Jacob blinked at his sister in bewilderment “Go? Go where?”

“You said you’d go to Seattle with me,” Kaya pointed out, her smile slowly fading from her face. Sometimes she wondered why she was trying… Ever since the Cullens left, Jacob was completely and utterly in love with Isabella Swan, the resident vampire lover. He was so in love with her that he forgot his family and friends because Bella called him. Kaya for her part didn’t have many friends. Not even the pack were her friends… Since she was the only girl who ever shifted in the history of the tribe, she was the odd one out.

One of the main reasons she had been excited to spend some time with her younger brother was that she hadn’t done anything with him since she went off to college. Their sisters moved away years ago, so it had been them and their father for the longest time. Until Kaya left as well. She did feel bad for not spending as much time with Jacob but whenever she had tried, he blew her off.

Since Kaya turned into a wolf, she found that she absolutely hated to be alone. It started shortly after her mother died when she was young but not it was way worse. Most days, she didn’t even feel like leaving the reservation if there was no one with her. Which was pretty bad considering that she was away from the pack and her family for most of the year. She had a couple of good friends at Stanford that helped her but it wasn’t the same.

University was extremely stressful, especially since she hadn’t really expected the workload that came with a double major. School had always come easy for her but this was different. She had the choice between going to MIT and Stanford but ultimately, she had chosen to go to Stanford since it was closer to home and to her father.

Sometimes Kaya felt guilty for not telling Jacob about their heritage but according to the Elders, he had to find out for himself. The pack was strictly need-to-know and so far only the Elders and the four wolves were aware that the legends were a bit more than just legends. Sam Uley was the first to shift, then Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote shifted before Kaya shifted about a month after Paul. She couldn’t really remember anything but being incredibly angry and hurt before there were voices inside her head, telling her to calm down.

Sam had managed to get her to change back only hours after she shifted for the first time and at the beginning, she hung out with the pack. It had taken her a while to realise that they hadn’t been very keen on having her around when they were doing ‘boy stuff’, so she holed herself up at home or in her dorm room, only really leaving her house when the Elders scheduled a meeting or when Sam wanted her to go on patrol.

“We talked about getting Dad something from that shop he’s been talking about since Christmas,” Kaya told Jacob.

Jake scratched the back of his neck sheepishly “Bella is coming over later. I told her we’d hang out. Can we – I mean, how about we go tomorrow?”

Kaya shook her head “Dad is leaving for the fishing trip tomorrow morning. And I have to go back to university on Monday. If we don’t get it today, he won’t get it till after his birthday.” When Jacob looked ready to protest, Kaya just held up her hand, grabbing her car keys from the small table by the door “Don’t bother, Jacob. I’ll go by myself.” Just because Jacob felt like being an ass, didn’t mean that Kaya didn’t want to get her father something special. The small shop was a utility store of some kind that had some unique fishing gear that Billy could use to impress his friends. Old Quil, Harry Clearwater and Chief Swan would join the birthday fishing trip and they would be gone the entire weekend until Monday evening when Kaya was already gone.

As she was getting into her car, a monstrous red truck was approaching the house. Kaya never really liked the truck, so she had been really happy when her Dad decided to sell it to Chief Swan’s daughter.

She grimaced when she realised that it meant that Bella was coming to see her brother. Really, she had no idea why Jacob was so hung up on Bella. That girl was easily the most boring person to ever exist. Additionally, she got into way too much trouble with the supernatural. Not that Jacob knew that. Kaya rarely agreed with her pack but when Paul called the Swan girl a leech lover, she thought it was fitting. Vampires were not only extremely dangerous but their smell was nauseating. They smelt sickly sweet and it made Kaya sick just thinking about it. 

* * *

Kaya had just crossed the border to Forks when she froze in her seat. There was a vampire nearby and not one of the Cullens as far as she could tell. Her head snapped to the side, trying to spot the source of the smell as she pulled over to the side of the road. She got out of the car, looking around. Not for the first time, she cursed the number of trees and greenery because it was hard to see anything through the thick shrub.

“Where are you?” she mumbled, looking around. Maybe she should shift and call the pack. That was the most sensible reaction although she didn’t know whether the vampire had killed anyone yet or whether it would even breach their border. Since the Cullens were gone, nomads weren’t aware of their treaty.

She whirled around when she heard a chuckle behind her “My, I didn’t expect such a pretty girl to be one of the mutts,” the vampire smirked, lying through his teeth. He had heard of Shifters before. There had been very few from where he was from but his boss had told him as much as he could about the girl. A loner, even as a wolf. He needed her for something or another and wanted to have her taken. That’s the only reason the vampire was in this backwater town.

Kaya backed away and was about to shift when the vampire calmly stepped to the side as the car behind him honked loudly. While the vampire got clear, Kaya didn’t have a chance to react before the car crashed into her. She flew over the hood and dropped to the ground, her head slamming against the hard asphalt.

The vampire smirked down at the unconscious girl before he grabbed her arm, activating the pre-set Vortex Manipulator his boss had given him. His job would be done as soon as he delivered her at their destination. 

* * *

Kaya groaned when she came to, frowning when she realised that her hands were tied to the sides of a bed.

“She’s awake,” a voice called out from her right. She tried to turn her head to see the person when a needle pierced her skin “How is that possible? We gave her the strongest dose we can.” The world was swimming around Kaya as darkness crept into her vision.

“What is she?” another voice demanded.

The last thing Kaya felt were hands on her as she fell back into unconsciousness.


End file.
